


What We See in Each Other

by EggMuffin



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Feelings, M/M, Misunderstandings, comminucation is the key to a good relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-21
Updated: 2015-03-21
Packaged: 2018-03-18 23:09:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3587520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EggMuffin/pseuds/EggMuffin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>''Hey, Harry?''</p>
<p>Harry looks up from his laptop to glance at Eggsy who's fiddling with his phone, JB asleep in his lap. ''Yes, Eggsy?''</p>
<p>''Do you see my dad in me?''<br/>-<br/>The one where Eggsy is insecure, Harry is slightly frustrated and JB is just. So. Done.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What We See in Each Other

**Author's Note:**

> Hartwin is slowly but surely consuming my life. 
> 
> EggMuffin is now on tumblr! @eggmuffinwrites

''Hey, Harry?''

Harry looks up from his laptop to glance at Eggsy who's fiddling with his phone, JB asleep in his lap. ''Yes, Eggsy?''

''Do you see my dad in me?''

The question is a long time coming, Harry knows. Eggsy tries to pass it off as a spur of the moment, oh-I-just-remembered-something kind of thought, but he's too fidgety, his voice a touch too unsure and the question itself is too serious. Harry knew this was going to come up sooner or later, with him and Eggsy it was inevitable. 

It's understandable, really; everybody wants to be known and loved for themselves. 

Harry sighs. ''If I told you I don't see an ounce of your father in you, Eggsy, I'd be lying.''

Eggsy bristles. He straightens his back and squares his shoulders just a bit, trying to look taller, stronger, more imposing; trying to show Harry that his words will not affect him. Harry knows better and he wants Eggsy to know better. 

So he says, ''But that does not in any way mean that I am comparing you to him, or that I am with you from some misguided sense of guilt in front of him.''

It seems to hit the spot, Eggsy purses his lips slightly and lowers his eyes, seeming to find JB's collar very interesting. ''Who said anythin' about tha'?''

''It's an understandable concern in this situation, is it not?'' Harry asks. 

''I 'spose,'' comes the quiet answer.

''Eggsy, your father was a very brave man, a very good man. Were he still alive, he'd be a veteran agent with hundreds of successful missions under his belt, having saved the world, or at least a part of it, at least a few times. Kingsman agents tend to be married to their work, it's rather complicated to maintain a relationship, let alone have a family, as you certainly understand. If any of us could've done it, it would've been Lee.''

Eggsy is still not looking at him, so Harry continues. ''I'm not going to lie, Eggsy. When I first met you, I did compare you to him. You know I did. Not to mention we met because of the favour Kingsman offered to you and your mother upon his death. I distinctly remember telling you that everything I've done was to repay him, before I went and got shot in the head. I was angry and I should've explained all this then and for that I am sorry. I really am, Eggsy.''

Harry stands up from his desk and crosses the room to stand in front of Eggsy. ''By now, you should understand, Eggsy,'' he says softly and wills Eggsy to look at him but the other man refuses to lift his head, ''that that sentiment is in the past. You are much like your father, but to me, you are your own person. I have seen what you can do on the field and I know that under that loud and obnoxious front you have immense capacity for caring and loving. You've fought tooth and nail to be taken seriously.'' 

Eggsy shifts a little, but refuses to look at Harry still. 

''Eggsy, look at me, please.''  
Eggsy lifts his gaze, but doesn't meet Harry's. He stares in the general direction of Harry's forehead and Harry wants to make Eggsy look him in the eye, but decides that it's up to Eggsy. 

''I love you, Eggsy. For you. For having me when I came back from the dead after leaving you with such harsh words. For choosing me over anyone you could have. Even if you hadn't chosen me, I'd still love you.''

'''Arry, don't be daft, of course I'd have you, I'd -'' Eggsy finally speaks. He stands up so that JB has to escape his lap with a yelp and pulls Harry into an almost crushing embrace. ''I'm sorry, Harry.''

''Whatever for?'' Harry whispers into Eggsy's neck and smooths his hands down the younger man's back.

''Doubtin' you, I guess.''

''Quiet now, Eggsy,'' Harry says and pulls back to look Eggsy in the eye and thankfully, his gaze is met. ''It's understandable, it's natural.''

Eggsy reaches up to kiss Harry on the lips. It's soft and sweet and Harry almost misses the whispered ''I love you''.

JB yelps twice and dugs at the bottom of Harry's trousers. The two men break apart and look down to see a very disgruntled dog. ''I think he's mad 'cause we interrupted his nap,'' Eggsy says.

He's not. JB's mad because these two idiots can't seem to get it right. ''Humans are as stupid as they come,'' he thinks. ''Why can't they just be happy with each other's company?'' JB grunts and promptly sits his back end down on the older one's shoe. That's for making his owner look sad. He refrains from farting on it, though. That's for making his owner happy again.


End file.
